


Consequences of Darkness

by Cumberbatch Critter (ivelostmyspectacles)



Series: xxxHoLic Halloween Week [3]
Category: xxxHoLic
Genre: Game of Letters, Gen, Halloween, Holding Hands, Holichalloween week, M/M, Spirits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-27
Updated: 2015-10-27
Packaged: 2018-04-28 11:18:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5088686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ivelostmyspectacles/pseuds/Cumberbatch%20Critter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Doumeki grabbed his hand, mid-flail, effectively cutting off Watanuki's protests. What did he- what- <i>what did he think he was doing?</i></p><p><i></i>"Run."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Consequences of Darkness

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Shadows.
> 
> And yes, I used the English version of Game of Letters because it's easier for me since I know like maybe ten Japanese words, and maybe one or two of them are in any way food related. xD
> 
> I do not own _xxxHoLic_. Thanks for reading!

"What- wait- wait!" Watanuki pressed back against the wall, watching the darkness creeping closer. "Now wait just a minute, I didn't ask for any of this why should I have to be the one to be consumed by-"

A hand closed around his wrist. He screamed.

"Watanuki."

Watanuki opened an eye, unaware that he'd closed them, looking at... not darkness, but... Doumeki.

"Doumeki...?" Watanuki opened both eyes. The shadows were gone. " _Doumeki_!"

Doumeki rolled his eyes. "Didn't that woman tell you not to be out tonight?"

"I had to go get food. Yuuko-san gave me the night off, I wasn't going to spend it cooking and cleaning at my apartment!" He straightened his shirt. "What are you doing here, anyway?"

"I knew you'd go out."

"No, you didn't!" Watanuki flailed.

"Halloween is dangerous for you."

Watanuki huffed. "Yeah, so what? Every day is dangerous, but I can't stay inside all the time!"

"The shadows are coming back."

Watanuki glanced over his shoulder and cringed, pushing away from the wall. "Let's _go_."

"Are you going home?"

"No! I'm going to eat!" Darkness be damned, he wanted fast food and he didn't want to have to cook for his own today.

"I'm coming."

"Oh, _hell_ , I can't get a day away from any of you guys, can I???" Watanuki flailed.

Doumeki grabbed his hand, mid-flail, effectively cutting off Watanuki's protests. What did he- what- _what did he think he was doing?_

"Run."

"Ehhh??"

" _Moron_." Doumeki pulled on his hand, tugging him away from the darkness that, when Watanuki glanced over his shoulder, had been nipping at his heels. He hadn't even noticed.

"Hey, let go of my hand!" he protested, although he took Doumeki's advice, for once, and ran with him. Better that than the weird shadow spirits.

"Safer this way."

"No, it's no-"

"Mabo curry."

Watanuki scowled at him. "What??"

"Game of letters."

"Game of- oh. Wait, how do you know about the game of letters?" Had Yuuko been talking to him? Had Yuuko _told_ him to come check on him??

"My grandfather. Mabo curry."

"Ma-... ah, ‘y’. ‘Y’, ‘y’... Yogurt!"

"Takoyaki."

"Um, ice cream."

"Matzo ball soup."

"Pumpkin latte."

"Eggplant rolls."

"What's with the intricate dishes?" Watanuki complained. "Sweet potato."

"Okonomiyaki. You're not being creative."

"I'm not here to be creative! And you gave me an ‘i’ again! ‘I’... ice... ice-iced coffee! There, another ‘e’, ha!"

"Egg roll."

"Tch. Lasagna." Watanuki waited for a response, glancing behind him to check for the shadows that had retreated. Doumeki didn't say anything, and Watanuki snapped his attention back to him. "What, no response? I win, then!"

"We're here."

Watanuki looked around at the building in front of them, and then up at the logo. "... Oh!" He jerked his hand free, striding ahead. "I would have been just fine on my own. You jerk!"

"Buy me food."

" _What???_ "

"For the trouble."

"Like I even asked you!" Watanuki growled and stomped up to the counter.

　

He bought him food.

And played the game of letters on the way home.

 


End file.
